Just Forget About It!
by RainbowsGalore
Summary: The apocalypse must be here! Iggy is sick, Dr. Martinez is on a business trip, vegetables are taking over the world and-Wait, vegetables!


**Yay! New story! Even though I have…how many going on? Ah, well, I'll get to those later.**

Gazzy's POV

_This platypus was getting on my nerves._

"_Stuff it, Cheese!" I yelled at it, furiously tapping away at the keyboard._

_I couldn't see the keys, so was randomly hitting the keys. The amazing thing was that real words were appearing on the screen._

"_Broccoli is going to invade the world?" I gasped, and stared at the ten dancing body builders._

"_I SHALL NOT EAT IT UNLESS IT STARTS TO EAT ME!" I screamed._

_The dancers grinned mysteriously at me, and spoke as one in a creepy, kind of cheesy voice._

"_It is in league with the brussel sprouts. AND WE ARE SECRETLY SPINACH."_

_Suddenly, their muscles ripped apart, showing off their disgusting, true green selves._

"_NO! THE WORLD WILL PERISH BY DISGUSTING VEGETABLES!" I screamed._

_Cheese grinned evilly as well._

"_And I am their leader! SIR BROCCOLI!"_

_Sir Broccoli dumped me into a pot of boiling water. The heat rose up. I started to sweat. Sweat was spraying out of all my pores, coming out my eyes, nostrils, mouth, ears and other places I'd rather not mention._

_I let out a prolonged scream, and woke up as soon as I touched the water._

I'm just glad that my face was stuffed into a pillow, muting my scream. I took my face out of it, and looked down. Blankets were wrapped around me, as though I were a swaddled baby. I felt like I was _dying _of heat.

Actually, maybe I really _was _dying! Maybe Nudge had cranked up the heat, wrapped me up in a gazillion blankets, saved everyone else and left me here to shrivel up! Well, to be fair, I _did _doodle on all of her pop star posters, and there was that time that I pushed her into horse dung, and that other time when-

My spray of thoughts was interrupted (rather rudely) by Iggy sneezing.

"Bless you…" I grumbled, looking at the clock. 5:14 AM? Dang it! I was hoping for at least seven…

On the bed opposite mine, I heard a little coughing fit. I scowled.

"Your coughing is _way _too loud. Cut it out!" I said, and threw my pillow at him. I wasn't a morning person. Can you tell?

When Iggy only answered with a noise that sounded like a cross between "Hey!" and "Mrgh", I knew that something was seriously wrong.

I got up (painfully slowly) and trudge towards his bed, yawning, and holding my half-decapitated teddy bear, Mr. Snooty-Soup, in my hand. I poked Iggy's back, leaning over to see if he was gagged.

I expected him to be gagged, because normally he would be having a fit at me right now!

Or, if he wasn't gagged, maybe he really had to pee.

Maybe Sir Broccoli had even started to eat him!

I totally wasn't expecting to see a snotty-nosed, half-asleep, coughing, paler than usual teenage boy cuddled up around his blanket as though it were a teddy bear. Iggy let out a rather pathetic cough.

"Throat…sore…" he mumbled.

I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Iggy? What was wrong with him? Was he…DYING? This couldn't be possible.

*** (o^_^)o ***

"DR. MARTINEZ!" I bellowed, barging into her room.

I had obviously just woken her up. And, by the sounds of it, the rest of the household.

"What, Gazzy?" she grumbled, obviously annoyed.

"IGGY IS DYING!" I yelled, tugging at her hand to try and get her up.

Well, by the way she sprang up, I could tell that she was _fully _awake, now.

"_What?_" she asked, starting towards the door. Hm. Maybe she hadn't heard me.

"I SAID, HE'S DYING." I screamed, right in her ear (just in case she was going deaf.)

I followed her as she raced to our room. We passed Max, who had gotten up to see what the commotion was. She followed us like a zombie.

Fang, Angel, Nudge, Ella and Total trailed after us, all of them still groggy. They were panicked though, that much I could see.

Dr. Martinez slammed through our door, turned on the light and…

Well, first she slammed her head against the wall in frustration.

Then she looked like she wanted to slam _my _head into the wall. I still don't know why.

She slowly walked towards Iggy's bed, and turned his head towards her.

"Gazzy…" she looked pointedly at me.

"What? Is he going to live? WHY ARE YOU ALL STANDING THERE LIKE A BUNCH OF NIMCOPOOPYS!"

"First of all, it's 'nincompoop'." Max muttered through gritted teeth.

"Second of all, it's not polite to call people that. And, thirdly, he's sick. NOT dying." Dr. Martinez said, glaring.

"Oh…well, my bad!" I said cheerfully.

Everyone except Angel groaned. She looked just as relieved as I did.

"What does he have?" I asked, bouncing onto his bed.

"He has the flu. And a really bad case of it, too." Dr. Martinez answered, frowning.

Iggy had obviously been listening to this whole thing, when he asked (in a strangled voice) "How…-cough-…long?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'd say that it would take a regular person three weeks to recover."

"So, for Iggy, about eight days?" Max asked, looking very, _very _grim.

"Yeah."

This time, it was Max's turn to bang her head.

Dr. Martinez ushered us away from the diagnosed Iggy.

"Oh, and Gazzy?"

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Don't you EVER, I repeat, EVER do that again."

Max's POV

Everyone was fully awake by now. Mom had made us all a quick breakfast, before holding a meeting at the kitchen table.

"So, I checked Iggy's temperature. I won't say how high it is for the sake of Nudge's sanity," Nudge tended to worry more than she should. "But it's pretty high. Higher than most fevers."

I grimaced. Great. Now, the whole household was probably going to get sick. I could barely deal with a sick Iggy. This was going to be a _nightmare_.

"He'll be okay for a while. He just fell asleep." Mom explained, taking out a notepad and pen.

Uh-Oh. She was going to make a list.

"But we have a slight problem."

We all waited in anticipation.

"Remember that really, _really_ important business trip that I'm going on? The one that I'd lose my job over if I didn't see it?"

We all nodded. How could we forget her constant reminding and nagging? I suddenly got a sinking feeling in my stomach, like I had just swallowed up the Rocky Mountains.

"I'm leaving today."

Silence. Then,

"We're gonna DIE!" Gazzy yelled, burrowing his face into his arms.

"I WILL NOT EAT MAX'S COOKING. EVER." screamed Nudge. "Last time, I almost got food poisoning! She, like, burnt _water_. WATER. I refuse to stay here!" Nudge flung herself at my mom. "Please! Take me with you! I'll duct tape my mouth! I won't say one single word! I'll even become your personal slave!"

Mom shushed her quickly.

"I got the notepad for a reason, people," She held the pen up wickedly. "Seems like _you _guys are going to be doing a _lot _of chores these next few weeks."

**Like? Don't like? Adore? Hate? Well, I wouldn't know unless you were to tell me. **

**Iggy: Urg…-cough- Why did you have to make me the sick one?**

**Goat (me): Because you're the only one that knows how to cook. –evil grin-**

**Iggy: What about Dr. Martinez?**

**Goat: Why do you think I made her go to a meeting?**

**Iggy: Evil…you're just evil…**


End file.
